


Peace and Tranquility

by 48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2019 reuploads, Don't copy to another site, Flash Fic, Gen, Self-Acceptance, Trans Pride, Trans Sam Winchester, scars are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue/pseuds/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue
Summary: Sam gets in a fight with a nameless monster and finds himself countering one argument he's heard one too many times.
Kudos: 20





	Peace and Tranquility

**Author's Note:**

> chapter title a song from a hat in time

Sam finds his half-burned shirt ripped to shreds as he dodges another blow, and finds the scarred face of the demon pointedly glancing down and back up again.

"We aren't that different. We take what we want, we hurt people. We both have battle scars." It hisses, not hiding how it eyes two lines around Sam's pectorals.

"You got yours hurting people. I got mine to be myself." Sam snarls, and drives the blade into it's jugular and up through it's chin.

The demon flickers out of it's already-dead host with an orange-honey glow.

And when Sam wipes the blood and soot off his face, he finds himself thinking that's an answer to so many others that tried to claim Sam was as much of a monster as the rest of them.

But he has claimed himself. Drawn a line in the sand, lived his life to be kind and honest and open with the people he lets in.

And every moment he accepts himself, it feels like win, like a breath of fresh air, and it reminds him that while the world isn't always kind or right or just, he will still protect it for the ones who aren't hurtful and so people can change and grow and love and live just as freely as he will, and it counters every moment that strangers and family haveÂ ever tried to claim he isn't who he is long before his body matched his soul even when he didn't have the right words for it.

Saying the words and feeling them settle in his mouth feels safe.

Like no one will worm underneath his skin and call it their own, when it's always only ever belonged to him.


End file.
